ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid All Stars: introducing Aimee and Rose
Hatsune Miku: Is every Vocaloid ready to listen to my words? OK. Now, I have a brand-new announcement that there are two new Vocaloids the Master of the Great Crossover had tried listening to in her times. First up is the mysterious-looking Engloid named Aimee. She has a little stronger Australian accent. Sweet ANN: You mean that it's stronger than mine? AIMEE: Right-o, sheila, and I am considered one of the most females. Ruby: Welcome to Vocaloid All Stars, newbie, I'm Ruby and I'm one of the 8 US American Vocaloids. *shakes AIMEE's hand* I'm also one of the two made by my company called PowerFX. SeeU: My name is SeeU and I'm one of the two Korean Vocaloids of all. I represent SBS Artech. Luo Tianyi: So this is the new arrival? Well then, in that case, I'm Luo Tianyi and I'm the first Chinese Vocaloid of all as well as my company simply known as Vsinger. *Tian Dian dashes forward* And this is my little buddy Tian Dian. She's a one-winged fairy with a long tail. SONiKA: I'm Sonika and I'm a green-haired British Vocaloid girl from Zero-G. I think your voice sounds really good~ MAIKA: My name is Maika and I'm the only Spanish Vocaloid of Voctro Labs to have a little buddy of my own. It's NOVA, the floating sphere-shaped drone that has one color-changing eye. AVANNA: Why, hello, Aimee, I'm Avanna and I'm the only Celtic Vocaloid of all. Miriam: I'm Miriam and I'm the one with silver hair. LOLA: Great to meet you, Aimee, I'm Lola and this is my spouse Leon. We're the first Vocaloid couple from Zero-G. LEON: Hello~ Prima: I am the gorgeous-looking opera soprano Prima, and this is my husband Tonio. We make a perfect pair of opera-themed Vocaloids. Tonio: Good day, newbie~ Rin Kagamine: I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my twin brother Len. Len Kagamine: What's up, Aimee? DAINA: I'm Daina and this is my boyfriend Dex. We're the perfect American couple from Zero-G, isn't that right, love? DEX: Yep, I believe we're very genuine to welcome you here. Ling Yuezheng: My name's Ling Yuezheng and I'm a red Vocaloid of Vsinger. Uni: Mine's Uni and I'm a Korean Vocaloid from ST Media. Clara Sanchez: I'm Clara Sanchez and this is my other half Bruno Garcia. We're the only couple from Voctro Labs. Bruno Garcia: That's right~ Cyber Diva: I'm Cyber Diva, a yellow American Vocaloid, and this is Cyber Songman. We're both made by YAMAHA. Cyber Songman: I come in pink and blue as both my colors. Yan He: My name is Yan He and I'm the white Chinese female of all the Vocaloids. Big AL: Oh, hi, Aimee, that's Sweet ANN and I'm Big AL. Sorry I didn't make it in time. Megurine Luka: I'm Megurine Luka and I'm a pink-haired Vocaloid from Crypton Future Media. KAITO: Hey, pal, I'm Vocaloid Kaito and ice cream is the best treat in my life. Gumi Megpoid: My first name is Gumi and I fancy carrots as my favorite food. Kamui Gakupo: Greetings, new arrival, I am Kamui Gakupo and some folks like to call me Gackpoid. Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:SeeU Category:Kagamine Rin/Len Category:Megurine Luka Category:GUMi Category:Kaito (Vocaloid)